


What a Bright Future

by CitrusSP



Series: ShuTaba Week 2020 [3]
Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Presents, F/M, Future Fic, Married Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:01:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22809040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CitrusSP/pseuds/CitrusSP
Summary: Day 3 of ShuTaba (aka ShuFuta) Week: Future!Akiren and Futaba’s Future is looking brightHow bright? Take a look.
Relationships: Amamiya Ren/Sakura Futaba, Kurusu Akira/Sakura Futaba, Persona 5 Protagonist/Sakura Futaba
Series: ShuTaba Week 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1636183
Kudos: 17





	What a Bright Future

**Author's Note:**

> So this was a day late  
> But hey, it’s Futaba’s birthday today, so happy birthday!  
> Your present?  
> Both yesterday and today’s fic!  
> Enjoy!

"Akiren…"

"Mm. Just 5 more minutes…"

Morgana pawed his face over and over again. Akiren just ignored it. After a while, it finally stopped. As Akiren got comfortable once again, he felt something heavy. As he opened his eyes, he saw his beautiful wife laying on him.

"Wake uupp~" she sang.

"You can't make me~" Akiren sang back.

"Oh, I can and I will. Mona, release the Ultimate Weapon!"

As footsteps were heard, Akiren's eyes widened.

"Hey, no, Futaba, we can talk about this."

As a blur appeared above Futaba's head, she grinned like a maniac.

"Too late~" she said despicably.

As the blur finally landed, Akiren felt all the air in his system escape.

"Dad! Wake up!" Akiren and Futaba's 7 year old daughter, Akiara exclaimed.

As Morgana climbed back up, Akiren finally got up.

"Okay, okay, you guys got me." Akiren chuckled. He looked at his family, smiling.

His family… Futaba… Akiara… Mona…

"You know what today is?" Mona asked.

Akiren knew exactly what today was.

"You know, I forgot. Akiara, can you tell me?"

"It's Mom's birthday! "

"Did you seriously forget?" Futaba asked, ready to be disappointed.

"Of course, I didn't."

Akiren got out of the bed and got something from under it.

"Happy Birthday, 'Taba."

Futaba opened it and gasped.

"Is this…"

She pulled out a Phantom Thieves calling card.

"Luckily, Yusuke and Makoto took time out of their schedules to make this."

She turned the card around.

_ Futaba Sakura, our Oracle. _

_ We know that it's your birthday today. All of us wish you a happy birthday! We're meeting up at LeBlanc to celebrate your special day! _

_ From _

_ The Phantom Thieves of Hearts _

Later around 6 p.m., everyone came to LeBlanc. Ryuji, Ann, Yusuke, Makoto, Haru, and Kasumi. Even Sojiro was there.

"I hope you're taking care of this store. If I find one thing off…" Sojiro said, jokingly.

"I guarantee that everything is as you left it. Well, except upstairs, but Akiara is the one who uses it."

"Guys! Come on! We're going to start singing!" Kasumi called out to Akiren and Sojiro.

As the two men walked over to the booth the others were located, they started. They sang, ate, opened presents, and chatted the night away. After a few hours, one by one everyone left until it was Akiren, Futaba, Sojiro, and Morgana left.

"Hope you had a wonderful birthday, Futaba." Sojiro said.

"Yeah! Mom deserves it!" Akiara said.

"Thanks. It wouldn't have been wonderful if you guys weren't a part of it."

Akiren wrapped his arm around her.

"Well, your key item had to make this a great day." 

After that, their foreheads touched.

"Happy birthday, 'Taba."

"Thank you, Akiren."


End file.
